


【獒龙獒】逃兵（上）

by 7pianya



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 胖球
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pianya/pseuds/7pianya
Summary: 已经不知道自己在写什么了……
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 獒/龙 - Relationship





	【獒龙獒】逃兵（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 已经不知道自己在写什么了……

一

——砰！

土渣子被炸得四处飞溅，像极了落石砸进一潭平静的池水时激起的水花。马龙在泥地里滚了一圈，手脚并用地爬起来，抱着枪闪到土墙后面。

“一队……队往……右……围……”爆炸所产生的信号干扰把对讲机的声音截得断断续续，马龙只能把它凑到耳边来听。许昕在他右侧靠着墙喘粗气，脸上蹭的全是灰和泥，斜过眼来问上面说了什么。

“往右包围。”马龙简短地答道，朝一旁的队员做了几个手势。许昕点点头，端着枪率先拐进了小道。一行人伏着身子朝对面那座房子前进，另一头响起密集的枪声，大概是二队碰上些麻烦了。

快到地方的时候马龙突然脚步一顿，示意身后的队员先走。队员迅速跟上前面的步子，但走了几步见马龙还站在那个路口，有些奇怪便回头低声问道：“龙队，没事吧？”

马龙朝他摆摆手让他别担心，又在路口处张望了下，然后自己蹿进那条巷子里了。

“我真没想到这句话我会对着你说出来。”许昕皱着眉头看他，“马龙，你不要命了？”

月光从天空中洒下来，把两人的脸照得白如两只厉鬼。马龙仰头喝了一口酒，没说话，继续缠手臂上的绷带。空了的酒瓶子没放稳，在台阶上磕了一下，倒在旁边的沙地上。

“我们本身就没几个人了，支援也不知道什么时候到，你他妈今天要是栽在里面了——”

“行了，我这不没事吗。”马龙打断了他，把药瓶收拾好站起身，声音里透着些疲惫，“突袭成功，接下来队员们也能喘口气了。”

许昕仍然瞪着他。马龙知道他是在担心自己，他们已经失去了太多人，他怕他就是下一个。马龙拍了拍许昕的肩，朝他安抚性质地笑了笑：“别想那么多，快去睡吧。”然后转身往屋里走。

“你真是越来越像他了。”快走到门口的时候马龙听见许昕这样说道。他转过头，许昕已经站起来了，手里拎着那个酒瓶子，阴影下看不清什么表情。“像张继科，”他的嗓子有些哑，“都他妈是不要命的主。”

马龙沉默了几秒，最后朝许昕道：“别拿我跟他比。”

前一队副队长张继科是个逃兵，这是整个队都知道的事。

两年前的那个早上，他随队一起进入冲突区，没过多久后就断了联系。一开始大家还担心他是被组织抓去当了俘虏，又或是战死在某个不为人知的角落里，但队里没接到任何威胁信息，清扫战场时也没找着尸体，反是在冲突区南边的那个缓冲地带发现了疑似他留下的踪迹。

上面讨论了好几天，最终是以张继科擅离职守草草收场。

不过他毕竟是立过不小战功的英雄，让人嘲弄耻笑的同时也未免带上些惋惜。马龙作为一队队长，是第一个被看热闹的众人围住的人。第二个是许昕，作为张继科最好的朋友之一。调查结果公布后的一个星期里两人就没怎么消停过，谁都想从他俩嘴里套出些内幕，又或是什么惊天动地的阴谋。

但什么也没有，证据摆在那里，谁都没办法否认。

就算如此，许昕是不信的。

结果发布的时候他站在第一排，手紧紧握成一个拳，几乎要攥出血来。他咬着后槽牙掐了炸弹的引子——纵使内心再多愤怒他在上级面前也是个兵——但偏偏回宿舍的路上几个不识相的新兵蛋子点了他的火。

去他妈的逃兵！许昕眼睛通红，抓住那人衣领一拳把那人鼻子打歪了，你再说一句信不信老子撕了你的嘴。他平时脾气好，极少生气，几乎都让人忘了他也是个狠角色。男孩吓得腿直哆嗦，但还是死鸭子嘴硬，尖着嗓子回，我偏要说了，他妈张继科就不是个东西——

他后面没来得及说完，许昕拳头直接砸他脸上了。男孩咳嗽着像虾米一样蜷在地上，许昕本还要再打，要不是马龙及时按住了他，他现在估计是在牢里坐着了。

下次别拦着我，许昕事后对马龙说，你和张继科是我这辈子最重要的兄弟，我见不得他被别人这样说。

那天晚上他俩蹲在外面喝了一夜的酒。

“张继科不可能是逃兵，”许昕喝得话都说不利索，“他，咳咳，操，他就是死也不会是。”他低下身去够喝了一半的酒，偏着头问马龙，你说是吧？马龙一把扶住快歪到地上的许昕，犹豫了下，然后轻轻摇了摇头。

许昕一下子瞪大了眼睛，也不顾手里那半瓶酒已经撒得快见了底，揪着马龙的衣领问：“连你也不相信他了？”马龙不答，只是掰开许昕的手，把那空酒瓶拿过来放到地上。许昕不敢置信地瞪着他，半晌后扯出了个比哭还难看的笑，说，有时候我真搞不明白你在想什么。

两人一时无话。

“他就只剩下我们了，”最后许昕哑着嗓子说，“马龙，所有人都不相信他，继科他就只剩下我们了。”

二

自动步枪的声音闷闷地爆裂在干燥的空气中，在对面的土房子上击打出一片飞尘。烈日在白得刺眼的天空上挂着，马龙用脏兮兮的衣袖糊了把脸，迅速拐进一条小巷里。

巷子里出乎意料的静，只有几件衣物干巴巴地在竹竿上挂着。他贴着墙壁缓步前进，前面是另一条巷口，他要在那里右转。作战靴踩在沙地上，发出并不悦耳的嘎吱声。马龙几乎能听见自己的心跳。

突然一只手从那个巷口里伸出来，一把揪着他的衣领把他拽了进去。他下意识地反抗，枪柄狠狠地撞上身后人的肋骨。那人吃痛得低骂了一句，手还是紧紧捂着他的嘴，只是嘴巴贴着他的耳朵道：“龙，是我。”

马龙停止了挣扎，那人见他不再动便也放开了他。“你发什么神经？”马龙扭过头来用气音问道，语气不善。张继科也是闷了一头汗，把手指抵在唇上示意他别说话，然后指了指刚刚他在的那条巷子的另一头。

那里有一扇用白布遮挡着的门。布没遮严实，能看见几个晃动的黑影。马龙一瞬间就知道了张继科想干什么。

“你想都别想，上面有命令——”

“你管上面说什么，在这里的是我们。”张继科有些不耐烦地打断了他，眼睛还盯着那门，兴奋得像只准备伏击的狼。马龙还想说点什么，但张继科没给他机会。

“我们从那面进去。”他指了指对面沙堆后面的一扇小窗，然后还没等马龙做出反应，他就一把抓住马龙的手腕伏着身子冲了出去。

——嘶啦。

马龙睁开眼，瞪着头顶上宛如黑洞一般的天花板发呆。写了一半的检讨掉在地上，像张被随意丢弃的废纸。他弯下腰把检讨捡回桌子上，又躺回沙发闭上眼睛。

嘶啦。

嘶啦嘶啦嘶啦。

马龙皱着眉在沙发上翻来覆去，最后实在忍不了，踹了沙发一脚。一个黑影伴随着一声猫叫从沙发脚处冒了出来，然后跃上窗台，消失在夜色里。他向来睡得轻，这样一折腾睡意全无，索性爬起来接着写检讨。

肚子叫起来马龙才想起自己一天都没吃东西，他只好把外套披上，就着清冷的月光摸进厨房去找些吃的。厨房里没剩下多少东西，他只在一个篓子里找到了两个干巴巴的馒头。他把馒头放进口袋里，从厨房钻出来往屋里走。

晚上天气凉得很，马龙不禁把外套又裹紧了些。走着走着前面突然有谈话声传来，是巡逻兵。他下意识想躲，脚刚往墙边踏去一步又想到现在不是小时候了。

巡逻兵是他队里那几个年纪比较小的队员，见到他立马立正敬了个军礼。马龙把脚缩回来，赶忙扯出个微笑来，也打了声招呼。

马龙其实小时候没干过这种事。十五四岁的时候谁都吃不饱，小兵们除了训练也不用上战场，就整天琢磨着怎么能多顺点食物。马龙也不例外，早中午三顿一顿没落下，晚上还是饿得不行。但是他胆子小，不敢犯事，什么苦也只能往肚子里憋。

他之所以对这档子事这么了解全都是因为张继科。

刚进队的时候张继科跟马龙分在同一个组。他那时候长得眉清目秀，又不爱说话，马龙以为他初入军营害怕，便主动上去跟他搭话。后来接触深了才发现自己被骗了，这人当时只是懒得搭理人罢了，其实胆子大过天，什么事都敢干。用两个字来概括，就是闷骚。

有天晚上张继科带着一堆小兵疙瘩摸到厨房里偷了一笼准备作为早餐的肉包子，差点没让厨房的马师傅抓住打断腿。马龙那时候在宿舍里都快睡着了，见张继科突然从床头冒出来吓得浑身一哆嗦。脑袋尖尖的少年在黑暗里嘿嘿直笑，在床沿上坐下从外套里掏出个包子递给他。

那只圆圆白白的包子被他揣在怀里捂了一路，还隐隐带着些温热。

“这不好吧，”马龙有些犹豫，“那么多人还没饭吃。”

张继科从怀里掏出另一个咬了一口笑：“龙，你能别老这么乖，坏点才能成事儿。”

马龙一听不乐意了，少年心里总是有些叛逆的，张继科说他乖他老觉得是在骂他。于是他也恶狠狠地咬了口包子，不服气地撇撇嘴道：“你也别太嘚瑟。”

第二天张继科被班长揪出去当着全班的面骂了足足一个小时，还罚了三页检讨和一万米，当然这都是后话了。

三

马龙送完检讨出来看见一群小孩在外面踢足球。

干瘦的身体撞在一起，围着那个已经变成暗黄色的足球跑。球在凹凸不平的泥地里颠簸，有气无力地压过零零散散的杂草，陷在一个坑里不动了。接着它又被踢了一脚，伴随着稚嫩粗野的欢呼声，没命地朝坑外逃去。

他们驻扎的营地旁总有小孩在玩耍。没事的时候，有些士兵喜欢坐在旁边看他们玩，给漫长枯燥的驻地生活找些乐趣。但马龙从来不看——他总感觉那些小小的骨架一摔在地上，便再也站不起来了。

“喂！”马龙正准备往营地里走，一个黑瘦的男孩叫住了他，两只手在空中挥舞比划着什么，“能踢过来吗？”他低头，那只土黄色的足球正停在自己脚前，带着些逃跑失败的挫败感。

马龙用脚颠了颠球，然后用力把球了踢出去。它在空中划出一条弧线，落入小孩们的包围圈中。他们扯着嗓子大叫，兴奋得像是一群初次捕猎的幼兽。男孩笑着向他比了个OK的手势，朝他喊下次一起来踢啊，又转身投入进比赛中。

不知道为什么，小孩子总是喜欢和马龙亲近。每次上街巡逻，他都会被小孩围住，一会给他推销果酱，一会给他介绍盗版DVD，好像整个队就他一个人似得。偏偏马龙对小孩没什么兴趣——倒也不是说讨厌，但也谈不上喜欢。这时候张继科老是在他背后叹气，马龙不用看都知道他什么表情，心里面翻个白眼压低声音叫他快过来帮他解围。

张继科特别喜欢小孩子。他是被军队捡到的，正式入队前没少挨过揍，看见这些战区的孩子多少有些同病相怜。

但小孩子初见张继科的时候总是会哭。眼睛一瞪眼泪珠子就往外掉，弄得张继科手足无措，放柔声音一个劲地安抚。这时候马龙就在一旁笑，笑够了才过去帮忙，算是对张继科在街上不帮他解困的报复。

等熟了之后，那些小孩便不再那么怕张继科了。队里休息的时候，张继科就会出去转两圈，顺便给孩子们带点补给送来的小零食。马龙记得他尤其喜欢其中的一个小女孩。模样乖巧，头发有些发黄，被随意地扎成两个小辫，笑起来甜甜的。

女孩的叔叔是当地卖果酱的——就是给马龙推销的那个——第一次见到张继科就属她哭得最凶，结果没几天就从马龙这反戈，被张继科收买了。

她身子弱，别的孩子踢球的时候她就乖乖地坐在一旁看，让张继科给她扎辫子。但张继科哪会扎，头发撸起来都不知道怎么下手。女孩也随他折腾，只是嘱咐他不要把皮筋弄断了，她就只有这一条。

张继科说了声好，手笨拙地分着头发，眉眼里全是温柔。过了一会他又说没事，下次我给你带一打皮筋来。

“你以后是不是想生个女孩啊？”马龙有次笑张继科。

“嗯。”张继科答，不带一点犹豫。过了一会听马龙没了声，又扭过头来看他。

“其实也不一定，”张继科捏了下他的手，指腹上的薄茧磨着他的掌心，“领养一个也可以。”

马龙又笑起来。

“想什么呢？”一只手突然搭在马龙的肩上，“叫了你好几声都没听见。”

马龙猛然回过神来，才发现自己还站在营地门口。许昕一边嘀咕着你不是不爱看这个吗，一边顺着马龙的视线朝那边张望。小兔崽子们正战得昏天黑地，隔得老远都能看见飞起的那一片沙尘。

“刚刚跟三队联系上了，五天之内肯定到。”许昕的眼睛还黏在那群小孩身上，语气比起前几天轻松了不少，“你别说，这群小屁孩还踢得有模有样的……”

他们还没来这边的时候都喜欢看球。晚饭后三个人搬了板凳挤在宿舍里，围着那台有些跟不上时代的电视机瞎激动。马龙和张继科支持皇马，许昕支持巴萨，于是两人便一起嘲讽许昕。许昕闭眼不听，说你们嘴炮有什么用，赢了才是真道理。

“好球！”许昕叫到。进球的那个小孩举起两只手，食指朝天，吼着跑了小半个圈，活像哪个意气风发的体育明星。

马龙记得那场比赛最后是巴萨赢了。

进球的那一刻许昕从椅子上跳起来欢呼。屋里空间小，许昕个又大，板凳一下子磕在张继科膝盖上。张继科疼得骂了句我操，揉着膝盖朝许昕说你等着，下次绝对赢回来。马龙还在一旁纳闷怎么那么多人都支持巴萨，皇马的人呢，那两人已经又斗起嘴来了。

宿舍里的风扇摇摇晃晃，发出咯哒咯哒的响声。马龙坐在板凳上看他俩你一句我一句，简直像是再看现场相声，也顾不上再多想什么，咧嘴笑起来。

最后还是张继科先停了下来，皱着眉头对他说你笑什么，快过来帮忙！嘴角却也是憋不住的笑意。许昕在旁边大喊张继科你还有没有出息，别战不过就会叫我师兄。张继科眯着眼睛反驳，哎哟现在叫师兄了？刚刚谁马龙马龙的叫得没大没小啊。又是一阵吵闹。

那小孩又进了一个球，许昕吹了声口哨，笑嘻嘻地拍了两声巴掌，扭头看马龙。

马龙也在笑，眼神明亮而温柔。

四

三队抵达营地的时候，是许昕去接待的。

马龙昨天又在没向上级请示的情况下冲了出去，虽说这时机抓得太妙，一下子打破了双方相持的僵局，逆转了他们背动的局面，但他在乱射中腿上挨了一枪，路是走不了了。队医取子弹的时候说幸好是打在这里，要是再往下一点，打到膝盖骨上的话，这条腿恐怕是废了。

许昕在马龙床前叨叨了一上午，最后马龙实在烦了，把慰问水果篮里的苹果硬塞进他嘴里：“以前怎么没见你这么婆婆妈妈。”许昕把苹果拿下来咬了一口，翻了个白眼：“大哥，以前你也没这么闹腾啊。”

“我怎么闹了？”马龙笑着看他，“任务第一，一切行动取决于当时的情况，你又不是不知道。”

那也不是让你这么鲁莽地把命搭进去，许昕腹诽，但最终还是没说出口。他讲一句马龙能找出一百个理由来反驳他，谈了这么多次他也知道马龙不是不明白他的意思，只是不想听罢了。

马龙看起来温柔乖巧好说话，其实心里倔得很。只不过倔得不声不响，一般人看不出来，见他笑笑还以为是听进去了，但事实上他不认同的事情，就是跟他说无数遍他也当没听见。在这个问题上他俩师父秦志戬最有发言权，在还没弄清楚马龙这个毛病的时候他不知道被坑了多少次。

“你啊……”许昕叹了口气，话说到一半后面又不知道该怎么接下去。

关于张继科的事，许昕曾经想过马龙是不是比自己知道的多些。他虽然没跟他们差上多少岁，彼此也都是最好的朋友，但马龙和张继科之间总是有些让他介入不进的东西。这东西说不清道不明，有时候是一个眼神，有时候是一个微笑，再有时候许昕又觉得完全是自己的心理作用在作俑。

比如现在，明明一个当事人早就不知道去哪了，另一个平常连提都不提，他还是觉得马龙这反常的举动和张继科有关。

“总之你别再折腾自己了。”他也不会希望看见你这样子。许昕犹豫了一下，最后还是把后半句吞回了肚子里。

等马龙再从睡梦中醒来，已经是晚上了。医务室里黑漆漆的，估计是护士看他睡了便把灯给关了，只剩下些从门口值班室里透出来的光。他翻了个身，琢磨着要不要叫护士把灯打开，最后想想还是算了。

马龙小时候怕黑，总觉得黑暗里藏着些妖魔鬼怪，要把他抓去吃了。张继科跟他一个宿舍，刚开始还嘲笑过他几次，后来看他是真的怕，便也没再多说。队里就寝时自然是不给开灯，张继科睡在靠窗户的地方，每次就给他拉开半个窗帘，让外面路灯的灯光漏进来些。

睡在他上铺的被灯光刺了眼睛，骂张继科你什么毛病。张继科就拖着嗓子说我睡不着，借灯看会书，提升下文化水平，说着马龙还真看他从床底摸出一本诗集。末了还加上一句，我看你也该学学，要不队长罚你写检讨字都写不出几个。

上铺骂骂咧咧地翻了个身，藏在剩下半个阴影里睡了。张继科朝对面趴在被窝里的马龙挤挤眼睛，一副计谋得逞了调皮样。

但那都是过去的事了，现在马龙在黑暗中反而能感觉到一丝心安。它像是一个与世隔绝的空间，能让他把所有难以启齿的事情拉出来一条条去理，把无法在旁人面前宣泄的情感都释放出来。

比如说他和张继科的那些事。

许昕是不知道的。

张继科当时想说，但马龙没让。

不是怕许昕会怎么样，只是他自己都没搞明白是怎么一回事，也不好跟许昕坦白。所以当两人在窄小的工具间里一顿乱啃后，张继科喘着粗气说，我想把我俩的事跟班长说了时，马龙一瞬间慌了。

“干嘛？”马龙咬着牙问。

“反正都这样了，要杀要剐随他们，老是藏着多累。”张继科舔了舔嘴唇，又凑上来。

张继科总是这样，像一把利剑似得斩掉所有挡在他前方的障碍，人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛，就算是知道会被撞得头破血流还是能二话不说往前冲。别人的看法对他来说不存在一样，只要自己过得舒坦就行。

但马龙不同，心里没点底的事他绝不会做。他想的多，别人的议论都像是在他心尖上打仗似得，嘴上不说但都会往心里去。

还记得刚进队时他身体差，跟不上训练，教官就整天揪着他训，同辈的也看他笑话。那段时间他几乎没睡过一次好觉，心里难受得发紧，像有块石头压在胸口上，哭都没有用。

门外响起脚步声，估计是看他俩那么久还没拿工具过去，以为出什么事了。

马龙用手推张继科，但张继科仿佛没听见似得变本加厉，舌头在他嘴里纠缠得更凶了。马龙急了，只能拿脚去踢他小腿。

“你俩干嘛呢？”

马龙惊得一把把张继科推开，力气之大以至于张继科一个踉跄撞在了正准备进来的许昕身上。

“卧槽？！”许昕差点摔倒，好不容易站稳后打量了一下气喘吁吁的两人，一脸担忧，“怎么回事啊？打架了？”

“没……没。”马龙手忙脚乱地把衣服扯平，又拿手臂抹了抹嘴角的血，尴尬地咳嗽了两声。张继科低着头蹲在地上，也扒拉了一下嘴巴，然后站起来出了工具间。

之后饭照吃日子照过，但张继科就没再提起过这件事。

五

三队来了之后效率飙升，等马龙基本痊愈的时候，当地的武装反抗组织已经被清扫的差不多了。许昕高兴得很，每天都笑嘻嘻的，他有个女朋友在家等着他，等这次驻地结束回去就要结婚了。

马龙还记得他们在来这边的路上，许昕很是认真地跟他和张继科说，要是这次他能活着回来，他就向她求婚。那时战况胶着，谁也不知道当时的离别是不是就是最后一面。上车之前许昕跟那个女孩子提了分手，结果被一口回绝了，换回一句坚定的“我等你。”

张继科笑他人家女孩子都比你勇敢，你可得好好对她，许昕没有反驳，只是笑着红了眼圈。

这一等便是五年。

今早许昕去接补给的时候，带回来了张照片。照片上的女孩留着短发，朝镜头做着鬼脸。背面写着“七年，没痒过。等你回家。”许昕拿着照片傻笑了一上午，见谁跟谁炫耀，几乎要飘到云上。马龙跟着一众士兵们起哄，严肃谴责许昕同志在非常时期破坏队内团结这种不良行为。

其实马龙有时候挺羡慕许昕的。

简单，悲和喜都能大大方方地写在脸上，拿得起也放得下。这不是说他单纯，在战场上摸爬滚打的人能单纯到哪里去。潇洒也算不上，碰到烦心事他有时候也会郁闷上好几个月。

非要形容的话，许昕是个特别纯粹的人。

他曾跟马龙讲，要是那女孩在这五年间说过一句不，纵使有万千不舍他都会放她走，并祝她永远幸福。他人情世故拎得清，知道有些东西多想了没用，心里纠结着痛着，却还是能甩开所有疑虑与不如意大步往前走。

他像普通人一样弱小，却又活得无比勇敢。

在这一点上他跟张继科很像，但又有点不一样。张继科是背着这些东西走，压得喘不过气了还要死倔着性子往前冲，冲出去就活，冲不出去就是死，而许昕是真的看开了。

他自认为这不是个优点，自嘲说哪天自己把生死也看开了，那就是真玩完了。但马龙却觉得看开也好背着也罢，毕竟都是走，总比自己憋着原地踏步要强。

午饭的时候马龙遇上了三队队长陈玘，剑眉星目的男人老了还像个少年，大声招呼马龙过来一起吃饭。

陈玘以前跟马龙在总队里住过一个宿舍，那时候他还不是队长，马龙也只是个新兵蛋子，分宿舍的时候落了单，被插到了老兵的宿舍里。陈玘看起来有些凶，但其实人随和得很，见马龙什么都不懂，便大哥似得罩着他。结果就是几个当时在新兵里很有人气的大哥见到马龙都会亲切地叫他龙仔，身边的小伙伴都拿羡慕的眼光看他，弄得马龙怪不好意思的。

前些日子两人忙得都没机会见面，现在可算是见着了。陈玘拍了拍马龙的肩，笑着说：“有些时候没见瘦了不少啊。”马龙把餐盘在对面放下，笑说吃这些东西哪能长胖。

“你说的太对了。”陈玘拿筷子巴拉了下盘子里可怜巴巴的菜叶子，眯着眼睛道，“你们这肉也太少了点，得跟上头反映反映，又不是人人都是张继科，光靠蔬菜就能发光发热。”

马龙笑容一顿，最后从鼻腔里挤出一个嗯。

“说起来这小子人呢？怎么没看见他？”陈玘夹了一大口菜就着饭塞进嘴里。

三队属于编外组织，哪里有需要往哪里掉，前几年都在支援东八区那边，因此陈玘并不知道张继科的事。

他就光记得马龙和张继科关系好了。从少年兵进入新兵营的时候俩人没分在一个队，每次连队集合的时候马龙就老往一队那边靠，或者把手搭在陈玘肩上踮着脚尖朝那边张望，要是碰巧遇上张继科也在朝这边看，两人脸就会笑得皱成一团。这时陈玘只好无奈地和对面的王皓对视一眼，各自板着脸叫两个小兔崽子快站好。

“他……他不在这了。”马龙斟酌了下用词。

陈玘一愣，半张着嘴巴，一时不知道该说什么。他皱着眉用力塞了一口饭，撂了筷子一拳砸在桌上骂了句操。

“我一直觉得这小子命硬，硬得天都奈何不了他，结果他妈……”他深吸了一口气，“多久的事了？我是不是连葬礼都错过了？”

“他没事，”马龙意识到陈玘是理解错自己的话了，哭笑不得地连忙摆手，但转念一想其实他也不知道张继科现在是生是死，“他就是……走了。”

“走了，怎么个走法？”陈玘懵了，也不怪他，任何一个了解张继科的人都没法把他跟逃兵这两个字挂上钩。

马龙用筷子在盘子底部划拉了半天，最后一咬牙，破罐子破摔。

“张继科逃了。”

说完他觉得自己心里某个部分也碎了，一直小心翼翼不去触碰的那里跳出来个小人，指着他的鼻子大骂他背叛。苦涩的东西从那条缝里流出来，拽着心直往下坠。

张继科的调查结果发下来后许昕第一次和马龙闹了别扭。

他觉得马龙在张继科这件事上理智得过分了，简直冷漠得没有人情。如何稳定队员们的情绪几乎占据了马龙大半的时间，剩下那一小半也没多分给怀疑上级上。

许昕也是队员之一，马龙想着这样冷战下去也不是办法，便打算找他谈谈。一开始许昕还是愿意和马龙谈的，以为他想通了。结果发现马龙只是在打些官腔，一直在说要以团队利益为先，张继科的事提都不提，便不再理睬他。

“那我问你，如果你再见到张继科，你能毫不犹豫地扣下扳机吗？”在马龙再次试图跟许昕谈谈的时候，许昕盯着马龙的眼睛问他。

马龙没想到一直沉默的许昕会这么问，一时语塞。

“反正我不行。”许昕说，然后头也不回地走了，留下马龙一人愣在原地。马龙那时才反应过来，按照军法，逃兵要是被发现，是要当场击毙的。

若是他再遇见张继科，便是兵戎相见了。

其实马龙不是没想过张继科不是逃兵这回事。

他的身份不允许他质疑上面的决定，但他有时候还是会问自己，你真的是这么想吗。声音却像是被吸进了黑洞，有去无回。

于是他也不再问了。

马龙揣着最后一点固执，近乎完美地履行了作为队长的职责。有人问起来的时候，他总是用“听上头的”糊弄过去。他从不像许昕一样在众人面前维护张继科，但也从不在张继科这件事上说出逃或是类似的字眼，那是他最后的底线。

马龙有时候也觉得自己挺可笑的，这么做完全没有意义，只是自我满足罢了。 但自嘲后他还是会做回别人眼中公私分明的队长，坚守着毫无意义的信条。

现在他亲手打破了这条底线，以前的坚持真的成了笑话。

罪恶感几乎要淹没了他，但马龙却感到一阵前所未有的轻松，像是戴了多年的枷锁突然被卸下来了，整个人都要飘起来。

说到底其实也没什么。他大半人生都在严肃谨慎中度过，因为身边有个太过张扬的人，需要自己时时刻刻看着。现在那人走了，再这么下去也太没意思。

“上面是这样说的，但事实我也不清楚。”马龙朝陈玘笑笑。

人总不能越活越回去，得向前看。


End file.
